


Stay

by Muggleishly



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muggleishly/pseuds/Muggleishly
Summary: Deet sneaks into Rian's tent to help deal with the aftermath of the Darkening.
Relationships: Deet/Rian (Dark Crystal)
Kudos: 22





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandomsonmysleeve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsonmysleeve/gifts).



Deet wondered if the whole room could her thundering heartbeat. She knew it was the only sound pounding in her ears. Rian sat next to her at the meeting table as he had slipped a hand into her tights. His face was stoic as he listened to Brea’s plans for the next week.

Deet whimpered lowly and fidgeted in her seat as he teased her lips, a finger slipping up and down them. Brea paused for a moment to shoot her a concerned look, and it made Deet’s mood sour. Everyone had treated her with kid gloves since she had recovered from The Darkening. It was enough to make her shut down and not return Brea’s eye contact.

“Deet? Are you okay? Do we need to stop for the night?”

The tone was so soft that Deet wanted to throw a temper tantrum. Hadn’t they realized that she wasn’t made of glass? She didn’t need her hand to be held, she wanted them to treat her like herself again. Rian’s fingers suddenly curled into her, and she bit her cheek to keep from moaning.

“No. I’m fine. Just a bit of an upset stomach.” She managed to reply through gritted teeth. Brea nodded before pressing on with the plans for moving their current campsite deeper into Sami Thicket and away from the Garthim. It was risky, but the lesser of two evils…

Deet’s train of thought was carried back to Rian when he suddenly leaned to whisper in her ear. The other Gelfling didn’t think much of the action as he had spent the last five unum at her side. They often shared private conversations and glances that had weren’t questioned, not even by Hup- her constant companion.

“Are you coming to my room after this?” The words were spoken deliberately with no false meaning. She knew what they meant, and it wasn’t to tell each other secrets and play parlor games. She and Rian had been having sex for four unums now. A quiet desperation each time he came inside of her was muted for another night. Her only answer to him was a simple nod. The meeting lasted half an hour more, and Rian’s fingers never stilled. He had flinched when she clamped down on them, and Brea hadn’t paused.

Deet hissed at both Brea’s lack of perspective and Rian slipping his fingers from her. The warmth in her belly grew into an ache as they were dismissed to their quarters. Rian’s hand grabbed hers as they stood up from the table. Gurjin called ‘goodnight’ to them, and the pair returned the greeting. Brea stopped them for a moment to lay a hand on Deet’s forehead.

“You feel clammy, Deet. Maybe you should go see Naia or Maudra Laesid.” She said while sweeping away Deet’s sweat-soaked bangs from her face. Deet pushed closer to Rian and shook her head.

“I’m fine, Brea. Rian is going to see me off.”

Brea eyed Rian before agreeing, but her hand landed on Deet’s shoulder to give it a squeeze. All three Gelfling tensed when Deet moved away from the touch.

“Again, Brea, I’m fine. Goodnight.”

Her words were sharp, and she snatched her hand away from Rian’s grasp. Both Rian and Brea looked surprised as she walked away from them. The tone in her voice new to Brea. Deet was always soft-spoken and gentle.

“Oh, I’ve upset her. Maybe I should go apologies.” Brea murmured toward Rian. He paused for a moment before shaking his head. Deet hadn’t been quite the same since The Darkening, but she didn’t like being coddled. He learned that the hard way himself.

“You’ll only upset her more. Just give her space. She’ll come around.” Rian assured Brea before taking his leave. He hadn’t forgotten how worked up he was from their secret public display. Deet’s sweet face, as she came, was all he could think about now.

Deet’s ears twitched when the flap to Rian’s tent opened, and she made herself smile at him. Rian returned the smile and never paused until he was standing in front of her.

“Are you alright?” He asked as he leaned over to kiss the top of her head affectionately. Deet shook her head slowly; not sure how to answer him.

“Yes and no. I just feel so empty sometimes and so angry others… I’ve never felt like that before The Darkening.”

Pressing her lips together, she pressed her head into his abdomen and sighed. Deet found that she had spent so much time pretending that she was okay that it had become second nature. A constant state of going through the motions had worn down her ability to tell if she was actually getting better or worse. It was like going around and around in an endless circle. Her days spent avoiding the sympathy that she secretly craved and her nights seeking it out in the arms of Rian. Was that a way to live?

Rian sighed as his hands wandered down the back of her dress. He popped the buttons open quickly, it was second nature by now as he had done it dozens of times before then. Deet’s breath hitching when he pushed the dress from her shoulders; so much depended on his touch.

“But you’re allowed to feel that way, Deet. After everything you’ve been through, I’d worry if you didn’t.” Rian hummed while sucking at her neck. Deet squeaked quietly and wondered if she wanted things to be different. Maybe being irreversible broken was justifiable if it meant that he’d never stop touching her like that.

“I guess, but sometimes I wonder if I’m too broken to be of any use to anyone. Too empty. Too angry. Too…”

The last of her words were cut off by Rian’s mouth, his tongue sliding across her lips. She moaned as the kiss took away the churning in her mind, and whimpered when he laid her back on the bed.

“Too smart. Too resilient. Too caring. Too pretty to think that way.” He whispered as he pulled away from her and finished removing her dress, leaving Deet in just her undergarments. They followed quickly, and he, like every time they came together, stopped to admire her.

“For the love of Thra, how’d I get so lucky?” He whispered as she parted her legs for him. He wasted no time latching onto her bud and sucking harshly. Rian wasn’t sure if he ever found something he enjoyed more; teasing her, tasting her, making her come undone. His fingers curling into her heat like they had earlier that evening, and he couldn’t help the gasp that followed.

“Deet, you’re still soaked.” He groaned as they locked eyes. Deet whimpered as his fingers pushed into her again before she breathed a reply.

“Of course, I am. You’re the one touching me.”

This elicited a moan to fell from Rian’s lips as her words made his heart squeeze. The feeling of overpowering sentiment filled him, and he returned to his task. His tongue flickered across her button again as his fingers began to pump more roughly into her channel. Deet made a guttural almost pained noise as the nip of pleasure made her burn.

Rian moaned louder when her wetness began to spill out from her swollen lips. His mouth moved further down to lap at her sweetness, and he nearly died at the taste. How did he get so lucky, indeed?

Getting lost in her had been the only thing holding him together. From the moment they met, the thought of getting closer to her had weighed on his mind. It had been pushed to the darkest corner when she had become infected with The Darkening, and he had planned to bury it deep. That had all fallen apart when she had crawled into his bed an unum later, and their lips met.

“Deet, are you alright?” He remembered whispering when he turned over to find her sitting on the edge of his bed. The fading light from his lantern cast her in shadows. She had turned to him, her eyes shimmering with tears.

“I-I can’t sleep. I had a nightmare.” Deet answered as she swiped them away. Rian sat up the instant he saw that she was crying to embrace her.

“It’s alright. You’re safe here.” He whispered as he hugged her tighter before pulling away. Deet seemed to stare blankly in front of her for a moment before she did something he didn’t expect.

Her lips pressed to his fleetingly before she had turned away from him again and exited the tent. He had been hot on her heels as she ran through the row of tents that made their makeshift home.

When they reached hers, he called out for her to wait, and she had. His voice was quiet enough not to wake anyone as he spoke.

“I want it, too, Deet.”

Rian had watched her pivot around, and their eyes locked. Both their lips hungry for each other as they stared.

“Rian… "She whimpered as a calm wind blew and tickled their skin. Rian had lifted his eyes to her, and he knew what was in them. Full-blown lust, nothing pure about his thoughts as he beckoned to her.

"Deet, If you dare. Come a little closer.”

The words were woven so densely with need that they hung between them. His heart destroyed and rebuilt in the seconds it had taken their lips to crash together.

Deet’s whine for him brought him back to the present as his fingers pounded into her frantically. Her hips jumped off the bed in response as she wailed for him not to stop.

“More. More. Please.”

Rian obeyed as he moved his mouth back to her thrumming bud. His lips drew it between them, and she let out a moan that made him throb, the pulsing in his member made him groan her name. The intensity in the tent made the air electric, and Rian half wondered if they had woke the whole camp.

“Riiiiannnnnnnnn.” Deet caterwauled as she fell apart again. Rian’s own moan joining her cries before he removed himself from her long enough to strip down. He gripped himself and pushed into Deet. The pace of his hips as unforgiving as his fingers had been. He rammed almost violently into her. She whimpered and whined under him in a way that drove him forward, all thoughts being swallowed by their need for gratification. Their road to repair what had been broken; a way to mend their hearts.

Rian’s movements were wild and unforgiving as he let the void be filled up by her. The smell of her, the way her skin was hot against his, everything and anything that came with his Deet. She always claimed to be the broken one, but he was sure he was the only one that needed saving. She had saved him and did so over and over again.

Deet wrapped her legs around Rian’s waist and savored the feeling as he slammed into her. He freed himself only to drive all the way to the hilt, deliciously stretching her. It made her feel alive, it made her feel whole. It was like she had found the missing piece lost in a sea of darkness that raged inside her. He crashed into her until she finally couldn’t take it and came undone for the third while she screamed into his chest. It felt good to lose control, to lose sight of who she was. Rian made it safe to do so.

Rian followed with a wildling grunt of her name, deep and primal, and Deet shivered when she heard him. It was the best kind of pathetic, the best kind of excuse for irresponsibility. Her name on his lips made Deet want to never return to any other life than the one she lived now. He filled her warm and soothing before he pulled out of her. Rian rested his forehead on hers and whispered something low in her ear.

“Stay.”

It was a simple request he made every time, but one she had yet to fulfill. Her hands gently pushing into his chest was her answer before she dressed to go back to her tent. The unspoken truth engulfing her heart again. She wanted to stay, but if she did, then there would be no turning back. So instead, around and around they would go until everything fell apart.


End file.
